1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to air compressors and, more particularly, to a portable air compressor having individual high and low pressure output ports.
2. Discussion
Construction workers and other professionals often times have a need for a portable compressed air source. Specifically, workers within the rough construction industry have found certain tools such as air nailers and air staple guns useful in their trade. To operate these devices in the field, a portable source of compressed air is required. Additionally, it should be appreciated that many construction sites do not include a source of electrical power. Accordingly, a portable air compressor with its own source of compressing power is preferred.
In the past, portable air compressors have been equipped with at least one storage tank having a pressure switch to define the pressure within the tank and a regulator to limit the pressure released at an output port or ports. Typically, the operating range of the output pressure regulator is from 0 to 200 PSI. This corresponds to the operating range of standard air nailers and air staple guns.
Recently, a new line of pneumatic hand tools has been introduced. Some air nailers and staple guns now operate at a pressure of approximately 425 PSI. Designers of these new tools have been able to drastically decrease the size and weight of the air nailers using the higher operating pressure. As would be expected, workers in the field prefer lighter weight, less cumbersome tools if performance is not sacrificed.
However, many existing air tools currently require regulated pressures ranging from 35 TO 90 PSI. Such devices include paint spray guns and impact wrenches. Accordingly, a need exists for a portable air compressor having a low pressure output port and a high pressure output port.